to good to be true
by CFDPD5121
Summary: He is married and her Lieutenant. She is harboring some problems and also the new Paramedic. Fate has a funny way of introducing you to ones who could change your world for the better...or the worst. The story that brought two very different people together.


**First off I seriously didn't think I would take a year off from writing on here and no I'm not dead I guess life got in the way and I forgot where my writing roots really lay but here I am writing a new fan fiction and it's not the same pairing I usually would write about. This time I have decided to be one of the few and write a Severide/Brett fan fiction (since there are hardly any)! I hope you like it and if you want a more detailed explanation on the idea behind this story read the last paragraph and hopefully that will clear things up!**

Chapter 1: New Paramedic

Sylvie's POV:

I looked one last time at my reflection in my car mirror just making sure I looked okay and hoping my makeup had covered my tired eyes and then looked down at my arms making sure my sleeves were pulled down.

As I was walking up towards the Apparatus Floor in the corner of my eye I saw a women yelling at one of the Lieutenant's and him yelling just as loud back. Focusing more on the back of his Lieutenant's jacket I can just make out his name.. 'Severide' it said. I hadn't even realize I had been staring that long until someone came up next to me and started talking.

"They are always like that." A pale skinned firefighter who looked like he was in 40s said.

"Pardon?" I asked politely.

"Severide and his Missus. That's who you were staring at right?" I assumed he already knew my answer without me having to verbally say it.

"I'm guessing your the new Paramedic taking over Shay's Place right?" He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Sylvie Brett, Ambo 22" I replied while shaking his hand

"Christopher Herrmann, Truck 51. Well what are you waiting for let's introduce you to the rest."

As we were walking further towards the Firehouse I turned back around one more time to see who I assume was Severide just walking off.

"So everyone this is Sylvie Brett just transferred from Ambo 22 Firehouse..." He looked at me not knowing what Firehouse I was from. As I was about to finish my introduction for Herrmann someone else.

"Firehouse 85 right?" It was Severide.

"Yeah that's right."

"Kelly Severide." He wore a slight grin and held his hand out for me to shake.

"Sylvie Brett." I politely replied and shook his hand. We stared at each other for a few seconds longer than was needed before Gabby my partner on Ambo pulled me away.

After getting to know where everything was and who everyone was I felt much more comfortable. Everyone was outside whether it being Truck doing drills or Squad sitting around playing a game of cards. I decided to go and join Gabby at the back of the Ambulance. She was just sitting on the steps watching everyone around her when she noticed my presence.

"So Brett just between me and you Firehouse 85 is one of the most popular Firehouses in Chicago. It's really rare for Firefighters or Paramedics to want to leave." She looked at me as asking if it was okay to carry on her sentence.

"If you don't mind me asking why would you want to transfer to 51 when you have constant calls back at your old Firehouse?" Just the mention of my old Firehouse gave me chills. I took this temporary job here at 51 to get away from the problems I was having and hoping once my time up here was done there might be a more permanent job offer at another Firehouse. With tears threatening to fall from my eyes I recollected my thoughts before replying to Gabby.

"Yeah your right I do mind you prying in my business." I got up and walked back off inside.

As I was walking back inside I caught Severide's eyes as if he was trying to figure me out. God these people are so damn nosey. As I was about to walk into the bathroom Chief Boden stops me.

"Brett you settling in okay? No troubles with anyone yet?"

"Yeah actually about that, did Chief Waltzman tell you about my situation at 85?" I asked hoping my fears weren't about to be true.

But I got my answer when his face dropped a slight at the mention of a still quite raw topic that the Head of the CFD had spilled to my new Chief.

"We spoke a little bit of that why that's?"

"Excuse me Chief I don't want to come off rude or ungrateful for this job on my first day because I am truly grateful but I leave my personal business at that door and as soon as I walk through those doors I go into work mode. Okay?" I asked

Chief took a moment to take in what I just threw at him.

"Miss Brett I don't know what you are assuming of me but every member of this Firehouse leaves their personal business at that door, what happened to you was horrific and quite frankly if I'm being quite honest I don't believe you are truly ready to come back to work but that's my opinion, physically you look fine but mentally and emotionally anyone who knows about your situation can tell your far from it." He left after that leaving me in my thoughts. I looked up to see Severide standing against the wall staring at me trying to study me again. Explaining why I transferred was embarrassing and after my conversation I just had with Boden I just wanted to pretend like it never happened. I just smiled and walked pass him not giving him a chance to start a conversation up.

There were a few calls throughout the rest of the shift but nothing to threatening, right this second everyone was in the kitchen eating tea while I decided to lie down and catch up on some much needed sleep but my brain wouldn't nod off so I gave up. These past 2 months has been extremely hard to sleep since that night. Before I knew it I was back there, back to the girl who was scared and terrified. He had my hands tied behind my back and that's when I felt it again. I heard the low groan I made when he starting making little slits up my arms as I sat there helpless. I relived all the emotions I went through that night, the gushing tears, the low screams and groans with each cut he made into my skin. I hadn't even realize I was crying until I felt someone wrap them arms around me.

It was Gabby.

"Hey your okay" She kept repeating into my hair as I just sat there.

With not being able to form a proper sentence I just cried in Gabby's lap as she sat there and whispered sweet words into my hair. Here I was a grown woman crying into my partner's lap, crying into a complete strangers lap just because I had a meltdown. Once I had fully calmed down I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"Sorry for all the slobber. Won't happen again." I went to stand up.

"I'm sorry about before shouldn't have asked personal questions like that. But I came in here because I saved you some tea if your hungry?" I just nodded.

 **First Chapter done! What does everyone think is going on with Brett? Who is the lady in Severide's life? Guess you guys will have to stay tuned.**

 **IDEA: So Shay did make the explosion but has to take 6 months off to recuperate and Brett is her fill in. From the small glimpse in this chapter of Brett's past she is still harboring some bad problems that will definitely be brought up in future chapters but what exactly are those problems and how will they affect her? Severide is married and struggling with some marriage problems at the moment. Casey and Gabby have decided it would be a smart idea to just be friends as that's what they work better as but it's Casey and Dawson who knows how long that will last for. Some ideas that the writers have used for each season will be incorporated into this story, whether that be reappearance of past characters or past story lines used in the show.**

 **Until next time B x**


End file.
